1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hanger assembly, with, specifically, a valet rod slide mounting assembly with an outer tube and anchors for mounting the tube to a supporting surface. In particular, the present invention relates to valet rod slide mounting assembly that provides temporary storage and organization for hanging clothes or personal effects or accessories, such as neckties and belts or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valet rods are well known for home, hotel and other commercial use. Valet rods are adapted primarily to provide temporary storage for hanging clothes or other objects for easy access while the items are waiting to be sorted, distributed or worn. Most commonly, the valet rods are attached to a supporting surface, such as a door, a surface of a storage compartment or closet organizer system, or even a wall. In this scenario, the valet rods extend horizontally and parallel with the floor; and the items hanging or suspended from the valet rods extend vertically and perpendicular with the floor.
There are presently available a number of different configurations and assemblies of valet rods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,289 to Panchihak, discloses a rotating valet rod, or hanging arm, that attaches to a vertically extending supporting surface, usually perpendicular to a wall, and rotates or pivots about one end of the valet rod. Only one end of the valet rod is attached to the supporting surface by a base plate. The base plate consists of several components which can make assembly difficult and time consuming. The base plate includes two stops that represent physical stops to the rotating valet rod, with one stop representing the extending operative position and the second stop representing the retracted position. In the extending operative position, the valet rod extends parallel to the supporting surface and perpendicular to the wall. The total extension of the valet rod is fixed without a telescoping feature, and the capacity of the valet rod is limited due to length and material of the valet rod. There can be a reduced portion provided on the free end of the valet rod to preclude articles carried by the rod from sliding off the free end.
Other valet rods can include a telescoping feature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,749 to Bostick, discloses an extendable valet rack assembly including a three-piece slide assembly and a heavy duty two-piece slide assembly. The slide assemblies are similar to a drawer-type sliding assembly. For example, both slide assemblies have a base rail for installation on a supporting surface. The three-piece slide assembly an intermediate extension member slidably coupled to the base rail and an outer housing member slidably coupled to the intermediate extension member. The two-piece slide assembly has only an outer housing member slidably coupled to the base rail. Slidably coupled to the outer housing member is an apparel support member in the form of a tie clasp or belt post. With the alignment of all of the sliding members and number of components, the slide assembly can be difficult and time consuming to assemble.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a telescoping valet rod and support that consists of an optimal number of components for easier assembly and installation. It is desirable that these features be incorporated in an assembly that when installed and fully extended can handle an optimal number of hanging clothes, personal effects or both. It is also desirable that a valet rod and support be adapted to provide storage for hanging clothes or other objects for easy access when the valet rod is at the fully extended, at the fully retracted position, or in between without having to remove the items.